Unforgivable
by NarutoInsanity
Summary: What happens when konoha and a newly allied village of the Earth has to face Naruto when kyubi finally breaks loose? new characters no yaoi or yuri! Now the kyubi is on the run to extract the rest of naruto's spirit from his demonic soul.


Title – Unforgivable

Author - NarutoInsanity

Disclaimer –Anything recognizable from the anime belongs to the anime and any unrecognizable content belongs to me

Prologue and Intro

FIRST OFF let me introduce some new characters

The most powerful of the genin teams in the earth village. This team consists of Masu Hogo, Keito Masahiro, and Fugen Taisei. The team is known to never kill their opponent except when they are pissed of enough to do so they will kill anyone in sight. They are nicknamed the Bloody Buddhas.

Masu Hogo - A genin of the village of the earth. He's dressed in a vest over a one sleeved shirt. The sleeve is over his right arm which is rumored with his friends to hide many weapons. On his pants are capsules filled with pills of mostly soldier pills and some of his own modified chakra pills. His parents both were killed in a crucial battle and then raised by the Chihyoukage(leader of the earth village). Apparently Masu had an entity sealed within him that is important the his clan. Masu barely uses any actual jutsu's instead he creates his own attacks by using pure chakra without activating seals. An example is like the rashengan naruto uses. Masu's team are known as powerful taijutsu fighters. He is known as the the most dangerous the bloody buddhas.

Keito Masahiro - The second member of Masu's genin team. Keito owns a weapon tat can be transformed into many different weapons as if it were a puzzle. He likes using taijutsu to take on opponents just like the rest of his time. Unlike Masu or Fugen he uses jutsus which only makes him even deadlier. Keito only has a mother because his father is a subordinate who used to be under Orochimaru but now he is a missing-nin. But ever since his father joined Orochimaru Keito cut off all connections with his father.

Fugen Taisei – This ninja is the most mysterious of the bloody buddhas. For some reason he is not open to anyone else even his father, except his teammates and his sensei. Fugen uses almost no jutsus and any uses with chakra unless its used to enhance the deadliness of his taikutsus and his weapons. Fugen dresses in a thick jacket whether it be cold or hot. Fugen likes using very thin wires to fight his opponent whether to trap the opponent or uses them to control his thrown weapons such as kunai or shurikens.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Phew.... Done...ok story begins later only got prologue so suffer till then.

"**Die Masu..."**

"I will never give up till you are killed. I may be the last heir but Chihyoukage-sensei will never let you live..."

"**Send everything your village has to me, I will slaughter them all... I live to kill not to await my death"**

"Arrogant bastard... I'll get you back... I will obtain my revenge...... **Kyubi**... I wont let u risk Naruto's life... even if it costs me my own."

Lifeless bodies were scattered among the blazing fires and destroyed structures. An orange clothed boy was in the midst of a battle against another. An orange haired boy who no longer was himself had been locked in battle with Masu, a ninja from the village of Earth. Blood was dripping from Masu's wound quickly and with each second the intensity of Naruto's chakra made the wound even more painful. Naruto was no longer himself...Kyubi had broken the seal and now possessed Naruto. Naruto's arm was lodged into Masu's Stomach and his precious last moments of life were rapidly disappearing unless something was done quickly.

Masu kicks the possessed Naruto and takes the staggered enemy by surprise so he plunges a kunai into his arm. Naruto released Masu from his grip from the attack. Masu takes his chance to throw even more kunai at Naruto. Naruto simply swings his arm to repel all the projectiles. However Masu takes his chance to run up to Naruto while forming a ball of concentrated chakra in his hand and plunging the ball in Naruto.

"CHAKRA BOMB!" screamed Masu as the explosion sent Naruto flying back and mowing down a tree until landing on his back

A deep gash bleed on his stomach but the wound was being quickly patched up by the overwhelming chakra. Masu made his run for it while gripping on the deep gash against his stomach afraid it will tear before Naruto awoke from his staggered state.

"Ugh... that bastard Kyubi..."

Masu made his way back to Konoha and was at the hospital. Half of Konoha was in ruins. What lied in a path of destruction was all caused by Naruto. Naruto's seal on the Kyubi had broken but it didn't release the Kyubi. It turned out the Forth hokage had placed a secondary jutsu just in case the first seal broke. The Kyubi had to find another jutsu to break this jutsu and he already had one person in mind who would possibly no the jutsu. And everyone also suspected one person who could know that one very jutsu. Orochimaru...

AN- This is my first fanfic so if u think it's crap just tell me and I'll try to think of a better one. And just so you people no I wont write yaoi or yuri and next chapter will be a flashback about what the hell happened before naruto went crazy enough to have the kyubi posses him.


End file.
